Information handling devices such as slate or tablet mobile computing devices and other mobile personal computing devices (hereinafter “devices”) are used in many contexts. Slate devices tend to be flat in shape and relatively featureless devices that lack a permanent physical keyboard. Such devices are intended to be compact, lightweight, and highly mobile. Such devices can be made in a variety of screen sizes, thicknesses, and provide a variety of port layouts. With slate-style devices increasingly becoming primary computing devices for a variety of users, the need for peripherals and accessories is increasing. Unfortunately, such mobile form factors do not easily accommodate attachment of external devices.